Never Alone
by Priestess Kumiko
Summary: A girl caught in a situation no woman should be in finds herself saved by Vincent. Will their lives interwine more than just a rescuer and his rescued?(please give it a chance) RR please!


A/N: Hello, I'm Kristi. I decided to write final fantasy, which is dedicated to my sensei, Ninja Girl Emi (or just Emi as most of us know it). I hope you like it. I'm so excited to get started ^_^.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Hit me, bartender."  
  
A young woman firmly placed a small glass on the counter in front of her. She sat with a slim, medium height body, a nice appealing face, curvy breast and hips, and long legs. Her long golden blonde hair swept up into a perfect bun as her emerald eyes gazed heavily from the glass to the counter. She involuntarily dusted her nice short leather miniskirt as it crept up her thigh. She then adjusted her matching leather jacket over her light blue tank top then tapped the counter impatiently for her drink. The bartender poured the drink into her cup as she mentally observed his action. When he was finish, she took the drink into her hand and gulped it right down.  
  
"So, lady, what's your story?" asked bartender pouring another intoxicating drink into her glass.  
  
"Cut the lady out! I DO have a name, ya know. It's Kayla," shouted the blonde woman as her eyes trailed from the bar tender back to the drink.  
  
"Okay, Kayla, what's making you drink so badly," corrected the bar tender wiping down the counter.  
  
"Humph, you wouldn't understand. I lost my job, and I was kicked out of my apartment for not paying my rent money for a couple of months. To top that off, my boyfriend is a complete asshole. He was cheating on me behind my back with one of my friends from sector six. I caught them in bed together. Wonderful, isn't it," answered the blonde gulping down her last glass. "Damn, those stupid memories have bitter my drink. I'm leaving."  
  
The bartender watched Kayla firmly placed the Gils for his payment on the counter and walked to the door. He continued to watch her dizzily and clumsily open the door. He had a twinge of bad feeling that something wrong would happen to the young, drunken woman. She was beautiful and her mind is clutter up with her grief and the drinks. Someone could take advantage of this. He wished to do something, but he was there to serve drinks not be involved in anyone's problems.  
  
Kayla walked down the street tripping over her feet every so often as she bumped into anyone in her path. She looked over to her car and decided not to drive. She was too drunk. She decided then to walk down an alley to go to the nearest hotel. Too bad it was occupied by several men in black.  
  
"Who the hell are you guys?" asked Kayla grasping to the bricked wall.  
  
They peered over their shoulders and took a look at Kayla. At first glance they thought she was a usual prostitute asking for money in return for a good time, but then they realized she was just a lovely chick who got hammered. They all looked at each other with smirks curling unto their face. They could have a good time with her.  
  
"Hey, honey, we are your heroes," spoke one man walking over to her side.  
  
"Yeah, we saved your life, remember," continued another man pulling her closer into the alley.  
  
"Really? Wow, thanks. I've just had so much of a bad day today. I'm just so stressed out, ya know," stated Kayla smiling to the three men.  
  
"Don't worry, babe, we'll make you feel so much better," chuckled the third man pushing her to the ground.  
  
With a thud, Kayla fell to the ground dropping her purse. She tried to get up, but one of the men pushed her back down. Each man took her arm as the 'leader' looked down at her.  
  
"What the fuck? Get away from me," slurred Kayla frantically kicking her feet like a kid.  
  
"Bitch, keep still. You might even enjoy this," scolded the leader with a kick to her ribs.  
  
She cringed in pain wanting to place her hands on her side. Kayla looked up at the man and spat a wad of spit unto his left cheek. He placed his hand over his cheek and wiped the mess off. He bends down on his knees and dove closer to her face. He pressed his lips forcefully unto hers letting his hand squeeze her ample breast while the other two men hooted at the action. Kayla tried to break away but her back was against the walls. With one reflex with her leg, she kicked the 'leader' in the family jewels.  
  
"Oh, shit!" He screeched out grabbing unto his crouch.  
  
Kayla pulled away from the men letting her arms free. She swiftly jumped up and began to dart away from them. She had to get away. She didn't care how drunk she was, she needed to get away quick.  
  
"You bitch!" yelled the 'leader' holding unto his crotch tightly.  
  
The two men jumped on her as they landed on the ground once more. They began to punch her body. She gasped and shrieked every time she felt the contact of their hands on her. Her body felt terrible. She hoped to Gawd that this would be all that would happen to her. She knew it was only her wishing and not her reality.  
  
"You stupid bitch. I'll make sure you get what you deserve. We all will make sure," bellowed the man lying back on her.  
  
He began to shred the clothes off her limped petite body. IT was over for her. She was going to be raped and she couldn't do anything. She silently cursed herself for drinking so heavily and for being in this situation. Tears flowed down her face as her lips shivered from her nervous crying.  
  
"Damn, it, shut the fuck up!" shouted the 'leader' striking her head with his heavy large hand.  
  
Her head thrust back to the ground and bumped the ground. Her body began to feel a sense of dizziness and heavy. She found herself falling into unconscious as she felt several hands touching her secure area. She just hoped when she woke, it was a dream. A nightmare that is ready to end.  
  
Suddenly when her eyes closed shut, she heard new footsteps join them. The hands on her body stopped their groping and she felt them turned toward the new person. She wanted to look, but her eyes felt so heavy.  
  
"What do you want, asshole. We are busy right now," shouted the 'leader' looking over her shoulder.  
  
The footsteps began to come closer as the men released their grip on Kayla's body. She sensed their bodies rising and charging over to the new participant. Sounds of struggling were heard, but one by one, the three men in black gasped and fell suddenly to the ground. She wanted to see what was going on, but her eyes were so damn heavy. All she could do now was cry and beg for her life.  
  
"Please, don't hurt me, Please," she slurred trying her best to shield her body.  
  
"Can you stand?"  
  
She listened to the sound of a deep male and shook her head in response. Her body was battered by the furious hits the men gave her. Even if she had the energy to rise up, her body would cringe to the wall of pain she had. She didn't want to try anything that would make her feel any worse.  
  
She heard his footsteps coming closer letting her body relax a bit. He picked her up in his arms as her head leaned onto his hard muscular chest. She sensed his body tense up at her contact and a cold metal touch her right arm. Somehow, in his arms, she felt so calm and safe. Even though she only heard one sentence from his mouth, she felt as if he was a trusted friend here to help her. She yearned to see his face, but at least she could know his name.  
  
"What is your name, if I can ask?" asked Kayla moving her body to become more comfortable in his arms.  
  
"My name..is Vincent Valentine. You should be quiet and rest," answered the man placing his cape unto her body.  
  
She nodded at his request and felt herself fall into sleep. Kayla mentally noted to thank the man that helped her tonight, but she might forget because of her drunken state. Damn the liquor and its entire wonderful portal to illusion.  
  
A/n: Wow, this took a while, but I hope you guys like it. Reviews are welcomed, especially from my Mentor, Emi! ^_^ 


End file.
